Scouting the Route
by TwoGuardians
Summary: Tales of the Two Guardians ... one scouting mission going awry? Story based on player characters from Lotro (Lord of the Rings Online)


It was early morning, very early hours. Almost time for sun to rise. Lone figure in deadly-looking cobalt armor stood alone in the southern watch tower, like it has been for past three days. Those who recognized stoic figure watching the southern plains of Rohan also knew the reason. Scouting party left week ago, and it should have been back already. It was time for night shift to go to bed and wardens to begin their morning routines. Lone figure has been standing there for three days already, without taking eyes from the plains, expecting, waiting. Leader of morning wardens decided to approach him, it was fruitless to stare empty plains, and poor man could use some rest.

"Lord Melhad, you have been watching the plains for three days already. Sir, you need a rest." Without taking his eyes from the view, Melhad answered to the warden. "I appriciate your concern, but I am fine. Now, if you please leave me."

Warden decided to follow the instructions from tall elf - "Elves are such stubborn, especially when they are in love and not admitting it to themselves" he though, shaking his head. "Well, we can always take him to his tent as soon as the poor man collapses in exhaustion."

Melhad stood silently, without moving, eyes fixed on the plains, trying to see one special figure he has been waiting for past days. Orcs were constant threat in the area, and he was very reluctant to allow his long-time companion to join scouting party, without him. He was also very stubborn, very much like his companion, so of course things got bit heated up in their discussion and his companion decided to go without him. But, after the scouting party failed to show up... ever since Melhad has been standing in the southern watch tower, staring south, waiting.. expecting a very familiar figure to appear in the sunsent. Three days, and nothing, his determination kept him standing there, through day and night, without food or even drink. He waited.

Shout from eastern watch tower shook him out of his very moody thoughs. "RAIDER APPROACHING ON WARSTEED, IT'S LADY ANOUETH!" Melhad awakened from his dark thoughts in an instant and sprinted stairs down and towards eastern watchtower much greater speed than any human or dwarf ever could muster. He was almost at the door of eastern tower when second shout came. "HUGE WARBAND OF WARG-RIDERS ARE FOLLOWING HER!" followed by alarm horn, which was mirrored immediately from other watchtowers. He froze. As quickly as he froze, he sprinted back into action, whizzling highly towards stables. Low, almost feral grow was quick reply and almost as fast a very large horse, obiviously mearas in origin, was standing next to him. "Arrow, my old friend. Anoueth is in trouble, she's been followed by large warband of warg-riders, we must go to her aid as fast as you are able, my friend!" Melhad quickly explained to the horse while mounting - and, faster than anyone else, he was out of the gates, riding towards Anoueth and warg-riders following her.

Like cobalt-colored lightning he was almost flying over plains, while Rohan riders were hurriedly mounting their horses and started gathering to follow him. Arrow speeded over the plains like his namesake, recognizing his master's need of hurry.

So fast was his mearas compared to even Rohan's finest,in quick succession he was far in front of other raiders following him to intercept warg-riders. Taking his shield and sword ready, Melhad prepared mentally take on the warband, he was determined to make sure his companion was going to get safely to Rohan camp.

While approacing, Melhad's elven eyes spotted very large, dark-colored warg, which carried full-sized Uruk warrior instead of usual goblins. Obiviously the leader of the warband. He made a quick decision to attack the leader trying to steer whole warband to his tail, making a window for his companion to escape. He countered at least several dozen, maybe even more warg-riders, this was largest warband he had ever encountered.

As a Guardian, Melhad was very highly skilled with bow and arrow, and he decided to use this advantage to get the attention to himself. Replacing his sword and shield quickly, Melhad took his trusty legendary crossbow and in very rapid succesion he shot several arrows towards advancing warg-riders. All arrows did find their marks, and he did get their attention - all of it. Main portion of warband changed it's direction towards him while smaller team broke up and continued to follow Anoueth.

Anoueth also noticed what was happening to her pursuers, and recognized cobalt-colored raider approaching at very rapid speed. She turned her steed's direction as well, to intercept the other rider - and, towards obivious clash with the goblins and wargs.

Two warriors met near a large oak tree, standing alone in the field, and like well oiled machine both dismounted their steeds and prepared for battle in silence, a routine perfected long time ago and honed to perfection in countless fights.

Like in so many fights before, back against back, Melhad and Anoueth kept advancing goblins and wargs from overrunning the pair. Then, precisely at the point when things started to look desperate, another warband of warg-riders showed up in the distance - something very unexpected did occour. Lightning hit the closest three goblins, which were getting ready to surprise fighting elves.

"BARUK KHAZAD! KHAZAD AI-MENU!"

Ontop of small hill, next to the fight, two dwarves appeared on horseback. One horse and raider were both dressed in red, and another, dressed in blue scholar's vest, was sitting on skeletal-painted black horse. "Gunlang and Myrkkymikko!" Melhad yelled, almost overjoyed to see their old friends and companions from many adventures. Hearing dwarven war cry, goblins and wargs all froze for an instant recognizing their eternal foes. For almost two blinks nothing happened, then red-dressed dwarf brought out two very mean-looking battle axes, hopped down from his horse and started to advance through wall of goblins and wargs towards the elves.

All of sudden fighting renewed with even more fearsome force than before, and approaching Rohan riders finally got upper hand on outer limits war-band and started to push goblins and their warg-steeds back. Gunlang the Champion was also quick with his mighty axes, like red storm levelling goblins and wargs from left and right, closely followed by the Rune-keeper shooting lightning and fire all around. Two dwarves reached Melhad and Anoueth very quickly, and as always Gunlang could not help of being sarcastic. "Is this private party or are crashers welcomed to join?" he shouted over the fight to elves. "Gunlang, always good to see you my friend, now let's clear these goblins before second war-band gets here!" Melhad shouted back.

As quickly as the fighting renewed, it was over. Rohan captain rode towards four warriors, shouting orders to his men along the way. "Lord Melhad, second warband is almost here but we can take care of it, I suggest that you and your companions head back to our camp for rest, we are going to need your help eventually." Elves and dwarves looked each other, and rather quickly, like after non-verbal communication, all four nodded in unison. Melhad addressed Rohan captain. "We thank you for your help, captain, and head back to camp. If you and your men run into more of those warg-riders, just send a word and we'll be there." Rohan captain nodded, and turned towards his gathering men. "These warriors did their part, it's our time to finish the cleaning, let's ride. FOR THE KING!"

Elves and dwarves watched the Rohan riders heading towards another skirmish with wandering war-band in the distance. Gunlang noticed how blood-covered all four friends were, and suggested quick exit towards the camp - suggestion, which was welcomed with open arms.


End file.
